Watch Out!
by Warai-san
Summary: In which a pair of fraternal twins from Lore got swept to Alagaesia during the Dragon Rose War. Ratings may or may not change according to plot advancement. Pairings not decided yet; might be non-existent. OCs.


"Watch out!" was what Liam heard as he shove his dagger into the Rose soldier's body and swiftly pulling it out again, bringing blood with it. Well, he never was good at this. He turned around to find a dead body of another Rose soldier and blue eyes (identical to his, he noted) glaring at him; they belonged to his younger twin sister, Lia. He groaned inwards and mentally prepared himself for the berating that was sure to come.

And it did.

"What did I tell you about battlefields again?" Liam couldn't help but roll his eyes. Lia failed terribly at intimidating others.

"That it was dangerous, not a playground, and if I continue with this kind to behavior you are going to ground me. Seriously, Lia, you're not a mother yet but you act like one already." Liam turned away from his sister, wiping his blade on the sleeve of the dead body. He should have brought his spirit looms and possibly Aegis (in fact, his looms were in his backpack and Aegis was waiting back at camp), but he thought his old skills of once being a rogue would be enough; oh how wrong he was.

He could feel Lia floating closer to him. Why she leapt at the chance of becoming Cryptic evaded him, just as his reason of becoming Soul weaver evaded her.

A hand (no doubt his sister's; it was glowing purple) jerked his ear, pulling him onto his feet. "Hey! That hurts!" Liam complained.

The Cryptic stared at him sternly. "You know what I'm going to say."

"Yes, _mother_."

And Liam received a kick which made him stumble forwards, but he eventually regained his balance. When he turned around, Lia had already was nothing else to do in the small clearing which he had cleared out, so he made his way towards where the other Vind members were fighting.

Liam and Lia Arwen, as you can see, are twins. Except for the fact that they have different sexes, they looked identical, with the same white hair and the same blue eyes. In fact, Liam looked exactly what Lia would look like if she was born a male, and vice versa. They were orphans who grew up together in Falconreach. Serenity took them in when they were freezing in the cold during Frostval, but she never adopted them; she just fed them and looked after them when their parents weren't there to do that.

Despite Serenity told them many times that they didn't need to, the twins insisted on repaying her. They became rogues together and went on adventures, sending any extra gold they earned back to the inn. They worked together, watching each other's backs, slicing the throats or stabbing the backs of whatever threatened the well being of the other.

That was the good days, but it didn't last long.

Liam shook his head. This wasn't the time to be reminiscing his -their - past.

He tightened his grip on his trusted dagger, and entered the fight again.

Lia was frustrated.

As she directed two Rose Soldiers to fight each other, she can't help but get distracted looking around for her brother. Yeah, they weren't on their best terms, but that didn't mean she should leave him on his own; especially when they were too used to having someone at their backs. That applies to both of them - which make her distraction a huge mistake.

A Riftwalker sliced the space near her, effectively eliminating a Rose Soldier who was trying to sneak up on her. She turned to smile at the Riftwalker, who nodded back. Lia turned back to the battlefield, just to find herself stepping into the huge X-shaped gap in space.

She tried to leave, but there was a force sucking her in. She tried to resist; even Neil, her - their baby dragon - tried pulling her, but not even that worked. She could only watch as Neil and herself get sucked into the gap.

…There was definitely something wrong.

Liam looked around the battlefield. They were doing great, the Rose soldiers were being driven back; but where is Lia?

His heart pounded as he ran around, and it nearly stopped when found Lia being sucked into a huge gap in space. Without thinking, he sprinted towards his sister, perhaps trying to pull her out, but ended up devoured by the gap in space. As every gap does, it faded, bringing the twins away from lore into another world.

* * *

Author's Note:

I really wanted a DF and Inheritance crossover, but there were none(´；ω；`), so I had to write one myself. I wish there are more of those soon though...

I know that I probably have many grammar mistakes and such AND tried my best to correct any of those I found, but I'm sure there are still many of them out there; feel free to tell my about any mistakes I may have made and I'll correct them.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll try to update as fast as I can (●´∀｀●)


End file.
